Mako Exposed
by Cloud's Eternal Darkness
Summary: Reno wakes up in a strange place, he doesn't know what happened to cause him to be there; until Aerith shows up and brings him back 12 months into the past to show him what happened. Reno's point of view


I came back to reality and realized that someone was running their fingers through my hair. I always liked that, but I also noticed that I was lying on cold ground. "Marlene... Denzel?" I murmured, what the fuck did I say? I was in a daze and had no idea what was happening or where I was. "You're awake." A soft voice came to my ears, everything seemed hyper-sensed. What I was touching it felt like I could feel any strand of fibre that was in it. I couldn't see anything, I was just in a white space that was too bright for my hyper-sensed eyes. Why was all my senses so fucked? "Are you okay, Reno?" The voice was a girl's... A girl's that seemed so familiar but I couldn't put the pieces together. Suddenly we were sitting in a flower bed, still in the white space. "Where...? ... Cloud...?" Why did I blurt out his name? What's going on? The girl giggled softly as she walked around in front of me and kneeled beside me. "Aerith..." I sort of gasped, yeah, I'm dead. "You're not dead, Reno." She giggled, did she read my mind? "You're in between. Not dead but not alive either." As she said this I slowly sat up, squinting at the white around us. "Why am I here?"

"You were about to die, your body is failing, Reno... When you're about to die you come to this white space before you're lifted to the Lifestream." She explained with surprising gentleness. I'm dying and she's sitting here laughing at me! "But.. Cloud." Why did I keep worrying about him? What happened that caused me to come here? "You don't remember?" She asked obviously oblivious. "No..."

"I'll show you." She lifted her hand and all the sudden everything was dark.

* * *

(12 months earlier)

I walked into Seventh Heaven with sore ribs from the mission before. Well... Sore everything. I had a black eye, my hair was matted down with blood mixed with sweat, I'm pretty sure my left wrist is broken, which if it was I'd be fucked because that's my dominant hand, I have a few broken ribs along with some of them bruised, I have a broken foot, and I have scratches all over. This mission was a biggy and I payed for it. Everyone around me just stared at me as I limped slightly to the counter, hoping Tifa wouldn't ask questions and just make my drink. "Oh my god..." I heard Cloud's voice and I looked to where he was. He was at the bottom of the stairs and he had dropped a tray of glasses upon seeing me and the state I was in. ~He's my enemy? Why the fuck would he react like that?~ "Reno... What happened...?" He choked out as he stiffly walked towards me. "A mission." I mumbled as he tilted my head to the side gently and I looked away, I was embarrassed, I'm a second-in-command and I have this much damage done to me. "C'mon, I'll help you." Cloud offered as he pointed back up the stairs. Usually I wouldn't accept help, because that would mean accepting defeat, but this was Cloud fucking Strife, and he was willing to help me. I've had the biggest crush on him ever since I could remember and I wouldn't let down an opportunity even if it meant making me look stupid. "I can't really get up the stairs." I winced, maybe I could, but I wanted his arms around me, making me feel comforted. I haven't been comforted since I was five, and even then it wasn't much. "Okay." Cloud nodded as he wrapped his arm around my waste and I did so back as we limped to the stairs. "I'll try to pick you up without hurting you too much." Cloud said as he picked me up bridal style and I winced at how my broken ribs rested against his chest and I let out a small groan and tightened my hand on his shirt. "Sorry, the pain'll be gone when I set you down." He walked up the stairs slowly, making sure not to bump me or jostle me too much. He walked me into the bathroom and set me gently on the counter. His surprising gentleness was amazing, he doesn't seem like a guy who would be so gentle, especially for his once enemy. He slid my jacket off gently and set it on the ground along with my shirt after he got it off. He wet a washcloth and gave it to me. "Put this on your eye, gently apply pressure until it becomes unbearable and then release slowly; keep doing that until I have ice for you later." He explained as he looked at my ribs. The skin where my ribs were, were all bruised and he ran his fingers across it gently. Oddly enough it sent shivers down my spine when it should've hurt. "I'm going to put polysporin on your cuts and then bandage them." I nodded, not very happy about that. Polysporin stings like a bitch, I don't want Cloud to see me hurt anymore than I already am. ~Ah just give it a rest, you're already hurt as it is.~ My mind told me and I mentally nodded, that's true. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't feel him bandage up the first three cuts. But the fourth one hurt and I flinched when he started putting it on. "Sorry." Cloud stated as he tried to do it more gentle. Cloud rolled up my pant legs and started doing the cuts on those. It took my strength not to flinch, he took my shoes and socks off and looked at my broken foot. "Reno... Holy shit, you're really hurt."

"No I never noticed." I smirked as he started bandaging up my foot and stood up. "Okay, I'm done." He looked in my eyes sincerely and I wanted to pounce on him and kiss his perfect lips. I set the washcloth down and it almost seemed like he was having the same idea as he stood against the counter in between my legs. For the first time in my life, I actually felt nervous. Why shouldn't I? This was Cloud Strife, saviour of the world, my heart was pounding in my chest and with his Mako senses I hoped that he couldn't hear it. He leaned closer to me and I pressed our lips together, I flinched when he rested his hands on my thighs gently. I leaned further into the kiss as he parted my lips and roamed his tongue around my mouth. Usually I'm the one with dominance, but I was too worried about this being a dream than to care. We pulled away for air briefly and then when we went back to making out he wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted me off the counter and spun around to press me against the wall gently and ground into my hips. Pain went through my ribs but I didn't care, I drowned out the pain by Cloud's soft hands feeling up my chest gently and slowly. He set me on my good foot and closed the door, we were acting like teenagers who didn't want to be caught by their parents. In reality we were trying to hide from Tifa, she would pound me into a pulp if she knew that I got Cloud and not her. He slipped his hands into my pants and wrapped his hand around my dick as he took it out of my pants and starting pumping me. "Ngh... Cloud." I moaned as I tilted my head back the best I could against the wall and tightened my legs around his waist. I wanted him to fuck me but I don't think it would've been such a great idea to do that with all my injuries. I dug my nails into his shoulders when he started to pump me roughly. I liked it rough and coming from him felt so good. "Cum for me, Reno." He whispered huskily in my ear and I shivered harshly. Hearing his voice like that made me more aroused, my abs tightened and I released my seed in his hand and relaxed. But what I was thinking about when I was cleaning myself and while Cloud was washing his hands, is that... Will this last? Or will I just be a fuck-buddy for the depressed hero? He turned back around and smiled a heart-stopping smile; the biggest smile from him that I've ever seen. "Can I ask you something?" He asked as he got my clothes, probably going to wash them, and he helped me walk to his room after putting my shirt and jacket in the washing machine and I sat at his desk and he sat on the edge of his bed. "Sure, yo."

"Um... Do you... Want to go on a date?" Cloud looked at me and I smirked. ~Score!~ "Yeah that'd be nice, when do you want to go on this date?"

"Uh... When you're feeling okay."

"I'm feeling okay now."

"Well, if you're up to it, we'll go out to eat."

"Sounds good but uh... Can I take a nap?" I asked and he nodded and I limped over to his bed and lied on my good side. "Lay with me." I outstretched my arms and he smiled gently as he lied beside me as he wrapped his arms around me gently and I let sleep take over me.

* * *

I rolled on my side in my apartment and looked at the picture of Cloud and I at the Turk's Christmas party. I smiled at it and rolled onto my back as I noticed my morning hard-on. Great, just great. I smirked as I picked up my phone and dialled Cloud's number. When he agreed I basically screamed in happiness like a little girl. This would be our first time having sex... I wanted it to be perfect. "What're you smiling at?" Cloud startled me as he walked into my room. ~How in the hell did he get here so fast?~ "I can see why you called me." Cloud winked as he pulled the covers away exposing me only wearing my boxers and he straddled my hips, kissing me passionately. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground and then started giving me kisses down my chest and then he stopped to take off the rest of our clothes. "Suck." He put his fingers in front of my mouth and I opened my mouth, happily sucking on them. "Mm." Cloud moaned softly and he took his fingers away and pressed them inside me. I gritted my teeth when he did this, it's been a long time since I've had sex. But it's going to feel so good. "Ngh Cloud please." I begged as I rocked my hips and he took his fingers out and situated in front of my entrance. "Okay, ready?"

"Ready." I smirked and he pushed inside me and I wrapped my legs around his waist for him to go deeper. "Oh fuck." I moaned as I pulled Cloud's lips to mine in a savage kiss as he fucked me. "Harder, babe." I whispered as my breath hitched when he hit my prostate and I thought I saw stars. "Ah, do it again, Cloud." I begged as he pulled out and slammed into me hitting my prostate harshly and making me cum. "Cloud!" I strained as I felt his warm seed along with his cock thrusting through his orgasm inside me. I clenched around him and relaxed when we were spent and he pulled out and lay beside me, panting softly. "I love you." I blurted out, it surprised me. Yeah I loved the depressed, ex-SOLDIER... But I've never had a true relationship. I wasn't expecting him to-. "I love you too, Reno." He cut off my thoughts and I was shocked. I never expected him to, considering the Zack and Aerith thing. "Really?!... I mean... Really?" I smiled and he nodded. "Good, now I'm going to sleep some more." I smiled and curled into his chest and shut my eyes.

* * *

I awoke when a sudden pain went through my body. "Ow..." I grimaced, what the hell? "Are you okay?" Cloud asked behind me and I shook my head. "No..." I rested my hand on my stomach. I could feel Cloud tense behind me, something wasn't right, I could feel it. We've only had sex once, and that was a month ago. Which surprised me but we never had time for it. "Take a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test?!" I basically screamed and almost fell off the bed. "I'm serious." He turned to me with that evil white stick in his hand. "I'm not a girl."

"But I'm Mako poisoned, that means there was a chance you could get pregnant. Now take it." Through the dark I could see his glowing eyes glaring at me. "Fine." I commented through gritted teeth as I took it and made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door and pulled down my pants and boxers and grabbed the test and sighed. I frowned as I held it in front and relieved myself trying to aim for the stick and still try to get it in the toilet bowl. When I was done I dressed and set the stick on the counter. Waiting the allotted time to look at it. When it was done I picked it up and sighed, showing a plus sign. My knees felt week and I fell to the ground, wincing slightly. "This can't be right." I whispered as I stood and walked back into the bedroom, fighting tears that threatened my bright green eyes. "Cloud..." My voice quivered, this wasn't like me; he sat up, "yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." I burst into tears as I basically tackled him and buried my face in his neck. "Oh, Reno." Cloud sighed and rubbed my back. I smiled into his neck and he pulled away. "Wait you're happy?"

"Yes!" I squealed like a little girl and laughed. "Fucking jackass!" He punched my arm gently and laughed. He laughed; Cloud Strife laughed. "That's... That's wonderful." He smiled and I nodded back.

* * *

"Get that fucking needle away from me!" I yelled as I backed away from the poor nurse that was holding the Mako filled needle. Cloud didn't tell me that I needed Mako injections to keep the baby alive. I didn't have much in my body, I needed more to sustain life. I hate needles, I had them a lot as a kid when I got picked up off the slums. I had them when I was in Shinra Military Academy, 1/3 of them were Mako but they quickly stopped the Mako when I didn't need it anymore. "Reno, you need this to keep the baby." Cloud said as he caught my arm and sat me on his lap. I would usually find this arousing, but that's for another time. "Okay, just relax, it'll be over before you know it." The nurse said softly and walked towards me and I shut my eyes and focused on Cloud's fingers gently massaging my scalp. I felt the liquid race down my veins, it felt warm at first and then there was a slight burning sensation but not enough for it to effect my movement. "You're done." The lady said as she was writing something down on the paper and I stood up and fell back into Cloud's who was now standing too. "You'll be a little dreary, it's like waking up after having anesthesia, Cloud and I will help you to your guys' car. Also, you will come back ever-other week to get a shot." She smiled gently and came over to my other side and took my arm as her and Cloud helped me to the car. I felt stupid, having to be helped, I'm a Turk, I should be able to handle it. I sat in the dark and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I heard someone walking up the steps to the Healin Lodge and I jumped up and grabbed my EMR. The door swung open and Cloud and I clashed weapons, I was surprised, why was Cloud here? I lowered my weapon as he lowered his and I smirked. "What're you doing here, babe?"

"The President called me." That made more sense. But the bastard woke me up from my sleep, I had gotten my Mako injection the night before and was still drowsy. "How's little Skai doing?" He smiled as he rested his hand on my round stomach- 7 months along. We didn't know if it was a boy or girl but we settled on a unisex name. "Good, you're here." Rufus said as he was wheeled in by Rude and I stood at attention when he came in. "Reno, no need to strain your back. Relax." He suggested, and thank god, standing up straight was painful with my baby belly. "Thank you, sir." I nodded as I stood beside Cloud who was waiting to hear what Rufus wanted to tell him. "Cloud... We went into the Northern Crater looking for Jenova."

"I remember Reno telling me that."

"He's a good employee then," I smiled, "anyway, we think a guy named Kadaj and his gang can re-create Sephiroth. We need you to help us." Cloud turned to the door. "Cloud, SOLDIER."

"In my head." He snickered and began opening the door. I knew what Rufus just said hit him in the heart, he was a SOLDIER, but never lived up to Zack's potential, thus thinking he failed Zack's words in wanting him to be his living legacy. "Please, Cloud, you're the only one who could fight him."

"I'm leaving." With that, he left. I turned to Rufus, sort of glaring. "Rufus... You know pulling the SOLDIER card pulls at his emotions!" I yelled, yeah these hormones suck shit. "Re-."

"Shut it, old man!" I screamed and instantly regretted it. "I mean, Rufus I-."

"It's okay, Reno, I know you're going through changes. I'll take it this time, now go get Cloud and comfort him."

"Thanks, sir." I nodded and walked out of the Healin lodge to try to catch up to Cloud.

I waddled out of the bathroom of Healin Lodge and sat on the couch. "Can you believe it's been two years already?" I asked to Rude who was looking out the window. It was hard to believe, that just two short years ago, Cloud and I were enemies. Now, I'm carrying his baby. Suddenly there was black smoke coming from the door and I instantly stood up and held my stomach; instincts to protect the ones you love. The door swung open to reveal Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion, Kadaj ran at me and pulled out his sword, I stepped in front of him and bent his arm back, taking his sword and throwing it across the room and pushing him into the wall. Yazoo started shooting at me and I could actually see every one of them coming at me, I was still scared; ~what if I didn't notice one coming and it hit my baby?~ I basically walked around the bullets, catching a few before I punched Yazoo and pushed him to where Kadaj was. I then saw Loz and he was preparing to hit me but I just walked around him and out of the lodge. Once I closed the door, the slow motion stopped and I walked down the steps at a brisk pace, I needed to tell Cloud. "It's okay, Skai. Daddy's alright." I told the baby as I rubbed my belly and got in my car, driving to Seventh Heaven.

* * *

Maybe it was because Tifa was talking loudly in the background or Yuffie telling me that she was excited for our baby, but I had a pinging sensation in my lower back that just didn't want to go away. We were in Cid's Sherra, watching as Cloud fought Sephiroth hopefully for the last time. The bastard just didn't want to fucking die. Suddenly I felt like I needed a cigarette and a drink, I haven't had one in seven months. Then the pain got stronger and I clung onto Yuffie's shoulder basically for dear life so I wouldn't topple over. "Are you okay?" Yuffie asked and I nodded slightly and then felt water dripping down my leg, and saw the puddle. "Fuck..." I whispered and just wanted to sleep all of a sudden. "Tifa! Reno's in labour, come quick!" Yuffie yelled behind me, ~no... No I couldn't be in labour, I still have two and a half months left.~ "Yo, Cid! Park this by Cloud, we have to get him and Reno to the hospital!" I heard Barret, everyone was panicking, which made me panic more. But it was nice, knowing that they cared for me, even if they didn't particularly like me. "Y-Yuffie... Please... Take me to the infirmary on the air-bus, please." I begged to her, she guided me to the little room and helped me lie on the bed, the pain just wouldn't stop. "I can stay in here until Cloud's on the Sherra." She offered and I nodded and took her hand, I needed something to hold onto when the pain would come. "Reno!" Cloud yelled as he burst into the room and I looked at him, he was sweating and had his sword in his hand. He looked so sexy, which was good because it was taking my mind off the pain. "Yuffie, go comfort Tifa. She's pretty upset, she was really looking forward to being able to have Denzel and Marlene have another play mate." Yuffie nodded as she left the room, those words cut through my heart and made my breath stop. "Cloud..." I choked out and felt the tears spill over my eyes, he sat beside me and ran his fingers through my hair. "I know, sweetheart." Cloud had tears in his eyes and held my hand, letting me squeeze it as hard as I could when another pain went down my spine. "Cloud! We're at the hospital!" We heard Cid yell and Cloud picked me up carefully bridal style and carried me out and down the ramp and into the hospital. "Rufus!" Cloud yelled as Rufus led us into the room. He must've called him when he got onto the Sherra. Before going into the room Tseng, Rude and Elena were standing against the wall. They instantly stood at attention when we walked past, "relax." I strained and Cloud walked me into the room and set me on the bed. I never understand why Tseng, Elena and Rude stand at attention for me. "Make it stop!" I nearly screamed as the nurse walked in along with two others. Cloud closed the door and started getting me changed into the hospital gown. When I was back to lying on the bed, the room went silent. "Okay Mr. Sinclaire, you're too far in labour to have a c-section."

"You mean I actually have to push the baby out of my fucking ass?!" I yelled and Cloud covered my mouth quickly, I was in pain so I was getting aggravated. "Don't mind him..."

"Don't worry, Mr. Strife, we know he's in pain and we get why he's so easily. But, the good news is that we can give you slight epidural." He took his hand away and I sighed. "Please... Please just let the baby live." I cried and another pain ripped through me. "Ugh... I feel like I need to push." I groaned and the nurse nodded. "Alright, then there's no time to have an epidural." She put my feet on metal holsters and sat in front of me in between my legs. "This'll hurt but it'll be all over in a few minutes." Cloud whispered as he took my hand and I took a deep breath. "Whenever you're ready, when you start pushing count to ten and then take a break. Do that repeatedly until your baby is born." The nurse said as I nodded, took a deep breath and pushed. "Aaaaah!" I screamed as the pain became very very bad. After maybe ten minutes relief washed over me as the baby was born. "It's a girl." Cloud sighed and I nodded, she wasn't crying and they rushed her to the NICU. "Cloud... Cloud I want her to live." I cried as he nodded and hugged me tightly. "I know, hon, I know so do I." I buried my face in his chest and he pulled away. "I'm going to check on her, I'll send in the Turks." He smiled and left the room when the Turks walked in after and comforted me. "Don't worry, Reno. She's your baby, I'm surprised she didn't come out swearing at you." Elena giggled and I smirked, "ghee thanks."

"Reno." I heard Cloud's voice and he popped his head in the door. "Yeah?"

"Look who I have." He whispered as he walked in the room with Skai who was pulling on his hair. "Oh my god." I whispered happily and I held my arms out and I held her.

* * *

"Yeah, his body is failing." I heard a stranger's voice, I was in that state of sleep where I was awake but I couldn't move. "The baby was taking the excess Mako and recycling it, but now that the baby is born, the Mako that the baby didn't recycle is attacking his body. He may not live long."

"No." That was Cloud, I suddenly fell back asleep.

I opened my eyes and I was back with Aerith. "That's what happened?! I missed twelve months of my life!"

"Only because you're in a coma." Aerith replied and I looked down. "How do I live?"

"Well... What're you afraid of?"

"That Skai won't want to have two dads... Or Cloud will leave me one day." My voice was at a low whisper, those were my biggest fears ever since I found out I was pregnant. "Good, now, go back to your family." Aerith smiled and everything went black again.

I opened my eyes to see Tifa, Cid, Barett, Marlene, Denzel, Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Rude, Yuffie and Cloud standing all around my hospital bed. My body was so stiff, ~I wonder why...~ "Reno." Cloud smiled so big, he was holding Skai and everybody else smiled. "I'm okay." I smirked as he hugged me. "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah, Cloud?"

"Will you marry me?"

"... Yes, of course." I giggled and kissed him. "Ew! Get a room!" Marlene laughed and I pulled away to see Denzel covering his eyes.

(4 years later)

I was so nervous, Cloud was on the other side of the hotel getting ready with Tifa. I was on this side getting ready with Rude, and in the middle of the hotel Elena and Yuffie were getting Skai dressed. I looked out the window to see Rufus and Tseng setting up the last of the stuff. We were getting married on the beach of Costa Del Sol. "Rude, whatever happens, don't let me stop the wedding." I smirked as I situated my tie. "It's a promise." He opened the door and I walked out and stood in front of the doors to the lobby. Through the doors I could see Cloud standing at the alter, along with Tifa on his right, and Tseng and Rufus on his left. I took a deep breath and nodded to Rude as I walked out and down the aisle. Seeing Cloud brought tears to my eyes and I felt them run down my cheeks. I stood beside him as we faced the aisle and waited for Rude, Yuffie, Elena, Marlene, Denzel, Barett, Cid and Skai to walk down the aisle. When Skai began to walk she quickly noticed me and started to run. "Daddy!" She giggled and ran into my arms, picking her up. Everybody thought it was cute. After all the stupid boring vows were out of the way the best part came. The kiss. Tifa made us not kiss each other for a full year, god it was toucher. I didn't care if anybody thought that it was gross, I was going to kiss this man until I was satisfied. "You may now kiss your partner." The man said to Cloud and he smiled, I handed Skai to Tifa and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Ready." I smiled brightly as I dove into his lips, sucking on his bottom lip and sticking my tongue in his mouth to explore the neglected mouth. Everybody clapped and cheered and whistled. We pulled away and laughed. "Let's not ever do that one year no kiss bullshit ever again." I laughed as I hugged him and everybody else laughed too. "Agreed."


End file.
